


On This Day

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this day, Vincent is asked forced to watch over Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None if you haven't seen AC
> 
> Disclaimer: Square Enix pwns Final Fantasy VII. I'm merely borrowing them.

Vincent pondered the reason as to why he was standing inside Seventh Heaven, keeping an eye on Cloud. He could be doing other useful things like brooding about his past or atoning for his (way too many) sins, but Tifa had politely asked him (no free liquor when he dropped by) to watch over the blond.

So far, the former not SOLDIER was nursing his fifth mug of beer and didn't look at all hazed. Damn, those mako treatments. They made anyone's alcohol tolerance high. Cloud just wanted to forget everything. Today was the day.

Zack wasn't helping either. He just had to pay Cloud a visit and...

"Dammit! I told you no groping if you want to stay!"

One dark brow was raised.

Who was Cloud talking to?

"Fine, but keep your hands where I can see them, and if you're going to be that way, I'm telling Aerith."

Did Cloud somehow magically gain the ability to talk to the dead? Vincent must investigate. As a former Turk, he couldn't let this mystery go without investigating it.

"Don't give me that look. You know I'm the one who perfected it."

It made him wonder... how in the hell did they follow such a pscyhotic leader?


End file.
